yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Blizzaria
is a Rank S Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Blizzaria evolves from Frostina when fused with a Glacial Clip. Appearances * [[Yo-kai Watch|''Yo-kai Watch]]: Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch 2'': Befriending Yo-kai *** ''Yo-kai Watch Busters'': Major Yo-kai *** ''Yo-kai Sangokushi'': Befriending Yo-kai *** ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch 3'': Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Recurring Yo-kai Biology A fair-skinned figure wearing a blue kimono with white bubbly markings towards the lower edges. Around the waist is a golden-yellow obi that's tied into a bow on the back, with matching straps on her blue zōri. She has turquoise eyes and long, dark-blue hair with frosted tips worn up with the Glacial Clip in a way that resembles a Tiara. She is usually floating in the air. As "Fubuki-sensei", she wears a white turtleneck with a yellow cardigan and blue skirt with pink shoes. As "Fubuki-chan", she additionally wears a pair of thick, red-rimmed glasses to her normal ensemble. In the anime, Blizzaria is more brusque. She is incredibly friendly, to the point where she insists open being invited to the heat-themed Yo-kai's get-togethers. She believes that it shouldn't matter if you're from cold clan or hot clan. However, due to her immense power, she often ends up overwhelming them with her ice powers without meaning to or seeming to realize it. Relationships Nate and Whisper She first meets them suffering from the hot clan. She thanks Nate for the "great party" and gives him her Medal before freezing him, Whisper, and Jibanyan. Nonetheless, they are friends. Jibanyan Jibanyan, as Crabbycat had a crush on her in the episodes when she was his co-worker in the Mr. Crabbycat segments. However, she gets upset at Jibanyan because he is usually useless in the Yo-kai Watch Buster segment. Hailey and Usapyon She meets Hailey and Usapyon, the same day she's picking on the hot clan at the sauna by filling it with snow, and gives over her Medal so she can power the cooling unit on Usapyon's rocket. Blizzaria does seem to be close with Hailey, even before they exchanged introductions, as they were laughing at a pun Hailey made. Hot Clan (Blazion, Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink) In the anime, she wants very much to be friends with Blazion, Swelterrier, Swelton and Sproink. However, her intense powers make her hard to be around. The four hot clan members once stole her Glacial Clip in an attempt to return her to her mellow form of Frostina. Out of the 4 hot clan members, she mainly interacts with Blazion and especially Swelterrier, who she seems very close to. Camellia In the anime, both Blizzaria and Camellia competed in a Hinamatsuri contest. Blizzaria and Camellia were once heated rivals during the episode, but they became good friends at the end. Frostina In the anime, Blizzaria reverts back to Frostina when her Glacial Clip is removed. Nathaniel Blizzaria, as Frostina, is summoned by him during the events of the first movie, as she is friends with Nate's grandfather. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' (anime) Blizzaria's most notable apperances in the anime relate to the Hangin' with Mr. Crabbycat segments, in which she appears as a teacher and one of Mr. Crabbycat's colleagues. She is popular among the teachers, but maintains a platonic relationship with all of them. Blizzaria makes her first appearance in the main storyline in EP081, where she crashes the party of a bunch of heat-themed Yokai who are having said party at Nate's house at Blazion's suggestion. Her attempts at joining the party and over enthusiasm and gifts of frozen treats accidentally unleash ice powers, ruining the party by freezing all the guests. In EP083, she tries to hang out with the hot clan again and meets Inaho and USApyon. In EP088, she helps Inaho and USApyon's rocket fly. She was summoned off-screen in EP101 to join the party Nate was attending. In EP119, she teams up with Swelterrier and they compete in the Yo-1 Grand Prix. Unfortunatlely, she and Swelterrier were both inspirited by Snottle, making Blizzaria cry about of nose-picking embarrassment. In EP122, she, Inaho, and USApyon learn how Blazion became a Yo-kai. However, his story does not impress her. In EP125, Inaho, USApyon, and the hot clan (Blazion, Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink) learn that without her glacial clip, she is the Yo-kai Frostina. Blizzaria, as Frostina, also tells them how she became a Yo-kai. In the end, the hot clan fail to hide her glacial clip causing Frostina to turn back into Blizzaria and freeze them, much to Inaho's amusement and USApyon's annoyance. Blizzaria tends to break the fourth wall by winking. In EP143, Nate uses Blizzaria's medal for the first time using the Yo-kai Watch Blaster, but to no avail due to the blaster struck somewhere else. She appeared again in EP151, where she needed Nate's help. She met Komasan and he asked for her help to cure Komajiro's fever which cooled down Komajiro's fever. After 72 episodes since her debut, she was finally first summoned by Nate in EP153 to confront the hot clan, and freeze them in the process. In EP164, Blizzaria, as Fubuki-chan, battled against Whismellowman and won, by defeating him with her strongest attack which was her Soultimate move, Shiny Snowdrifts. In EP172, she was summoned to stop Wall Guy from inspriting Nate's mother, where she defeated him with her icy powers. In EP175, she served as Sutton-kyo's waitress. She served Bungee Kyusu's tea, Sundae Papa, and Demonade to indirectly help Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan thwart Sutton-kyo. ''Yo-kai Watch'' (video game) Blizzaria can be befriended when the player fuses Frostina with a Glacial Clip. This item can be obtained by defeating her and 2 Frostinas in the Request "Snowy Accessory," given by Blizzaria herself in Hungry Pass in the Yo-kai World. After completing it, more of the same item can be found in Terror Time chests. A Glacial Clip is also the reward for completing the "Snap Frostina!" Yo-kai Cam challenge. ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'' Blizzaria can be found by fusing Frostina with the Glacial Clip, but unlike other games its a lot more difficult to get one in this one. The Glacial Clip appears as a rare drop from a rarely appearing Yo-kai, Auntie Heart, on Stage 157. Alternatively the player can obtain one through economic perks by spending real life money. This item was also made available in multiple events. ''Yo-kai Watch 2'' Fuse Frostina with a Glacial Clip. This item can be found in Jungle Hunter in the Post-Game. Blizzaria can possibly be battled, and thus befriended, at the "Beautiful Angel in a Flap" Yo-kai Spot. ''Yo-kai Watch Busters'' Fubuki-chan appears as one of the main characters in the game, being the secretary of the Yo-kai Watch Busters. To befriend Fubuki-chan, she can be rarely befriended on the chapter 11 mission, Legend Appears! Battlefeeder B Team. '' To befriend a normal Blizzaria she can be befriended by fusing Frostina with the Glacial Clip, which can be dropped in the mission ''Battlefield B B Team Master Operation, or can be obtained with a Pink Coin/Pink Coin G in the Crank-a-kai. She also has a Boost-Coin you can use with the Crank-a-kai which ensures each time you dont free her the chance rises. Yo-kai Sangokushi The player must once again fuse Frostina with Glacial Clip which can be found with a Sawtoakushi Coin (Kure) ''Yo-kai Watch 3'' Fuse Frostina with the Glacial Clip once more. This item is obtained through the Dream Roulette with a Pink Coin Game Data Evolution Fusion Moveset Buster stats (Yo-kai Watch 2) Quotes * When befriended: "You and I should be friends. Best friends. Forever." * Loafing: "It's hot out." Etymology "Fubuki-hime" translates as . "Blizzaria" is the word blizzard altered into a female name. It is also a possible portmanteau of the words blizzard and aria. Origin See Frostina#Origin. Trivia * Blizzaria's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Icicle, Aurora, Blizzy, and Blizbeth. * Blizzaria is one of the few Yo-kai in the Dream Medal collection to have two different types of artwork for their medals. Her first Dream Medal has a happy version of her holding a bowl of delicious-looking shaved ice. On the other Dream Medal, however, she is holding a Wotchagot instead of her shaved ice, making the expression on Blizzaria's face from happy to not impressed. Related Yo-kai *Damona *Camellia *Goku Fubuki In Other Languages * Portuguese (Brazil): Glaciaria * Korean: * Chinese: * Arabic: * Thai: Category:Charming Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Fusion Evolutions